


twenty five.

by mujiwastesink



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Philippine History Cinematic Universe
Genre: EJ is lowkey a man-hater, Grecinto, M/M, Soccer, enabler!felicidad, k-12 implications, senior high school, shs au, waiter!goyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujiwastesink/pseuds/mujiwastesink
Summary: An empty cafe. A handsome waiter. A hungry student left alone by his friend. What keeps him from ordering food? An embarassing story.





	twenty five.

"tangina mo, felicidad," EJ cursed under his breath as he realized his company was taking waaay too long in the restroom. (it's been seventeen fucking minutes.)

 

not to mention, his stomach was already making weird sounds. his MWF 7 AM classes have already fucked up his meal schedule, and he always has to end up compensating at lunch. 

 

usually, during MWFs, he'd dash in straight to the counter and order food quickly (and even asks that they give him the order within five minutes. the student cafe's staff recognizes him as a loyal customer since he transferred to the high school, and almost always comply to his request).

 

but this week was not like any other week. the 12th graders had two work immersion weeks this month, and this is mainly the reason why EJ can't just dash to the counter:

 

gregorio del pilar from STEM 12-C was serving the food.

 

"nakaka-puta naman tong si feli eh," he muttered as he dialed felicidad's phone for the nth time within the past 20 minutes. 

 

the cafe was empty except for him, gregorio, who was sitting in the counter and the cashier. 

 

he avoided staring at the counter for two reasons: one, the food was tempting him, and two, the person waiting to serve him.

 

it's not like he hated the guy. no, not at all. it was just that he was completely humiliated in front of him during the Sports Festival two months ago, and he's been avoiding him ever since.

 

he sighed and grunted at the same time as he finally received a reply from feli.

 

"hehehehe," the text read. (it was a reply to EJ's dozen "TANGINA MO NASAN KA NA".)

 

"excuse me po sir?"

 

EJ looked up from his phone and looked towards where the voice came from.

 

fuck.

 

"no offense po sir, kaso 25 minutes na po kayong tumatambay dito na walang order," goyo politely told him.

 

"h-ha?" EJ's heart pumped faster as he realized goyo emphasized "25".

 

oh no.

 

"nakiki-wifi lang po ba kayo, sir?"

 

EJ's eyes widened at the accusation, and immediately stood up.

 

"FYI, HINDI AKO NAKA-CONNECT. AT HINIHINTAY KO ANG KAIBIGAN KO," EJ retorted. he knew he was unnecessarily being extra, but goyo's presence fucked up everything he had control over. even his calm and collected self.

 

goyo tried his best not to laugh. he completely recognized EJ. in fact, as he timed his order-less presence from the counter, he could tell the younger boy was uneasy because of him. 

 

why would goyo forget that moment anyway? everyone had a laugh when their soccer opponents accidentally sent the ball flying to the side of the field, hitting the most unexcited member of the audience in the face, making him faint. goyo, being the nearest, rushed to his aid (and also to pick up the ball).

 

turns out, the kid was wearing the same jersey as him. EJ was from STEM 11-C, and was therefore part of his team (because the Grade 11 and 12 section counterparts were combined to form teams for the event). when goyo checked to see if the victim was alright, he heard him almost moan these words out:

 

"ang gwapo ni number twenty fiiiiive."

 

(fun fact: goyo was the only one wearing the number 25 on that field.)

 

EJ was then brought to the clinic, while the game continued. felicidad, who was sitting next to him when the accident happened, told him of his accidental confession when he woke up. he had lost count of the facepalms he's made everytime he remembers how humiliating that was.

 

and now here we are.

 

"so, hindi po muna kayo mag-oorder sir?" goyo tried to hide the laugh in his utterances, and so he tightened his lips in an effort to. out of self-control emilio jacinto was amusing.

 

and kinda cute.

 

"oo na, mag-oorder na nga. pupunta pa ba ako sa counter o sabihin ko na lang sa'yo?" EJ irritatedly asked.

 

"listahin ko na lang po sir."

 

"okay. dalawang fried chicken, dalawang rice. one plate lang. isang blue lemonade. that's all. bahala na diyan ang kaibigan ko."

 

"o-okay po sir hehe," goyo gave him a (panty-dropping) smile before he left for the counter to prepare his order.

 

and as if on cue, feli walked out of the bathroom, giving EJ a thumbs up.

 

"tangina mo, gutom na gutom na ako," he whispered. 

 

"at least may interaction na kayo! i'm so proud of you!"

 

"pakyu."

 

"nahihiya ka sa kanya no? kaya ayaw mong pumunta dun? yieeeee," feli teased.

 

"gaga ka ba?! of course not! kaya lang ayaw ko magpakita dun is because I don't want him to think na nae-excite ako na mag-order sa kanya! i'm not a heart-eyed fangirl! isa pa, i don't want to inflate his ego! that's all men care about! kahit pa hindi nila gusto sa'yo, kung alam-slash-akala nilang may nagkaka-gusto sa kanila, sus! ang hahangin ng mga putangina!" he ranted in a whisper. 

 

shortly after, goyo came to their table with a tray holding two platefuls of food.

 

"um, diba sabi ko isang plate lang ang order ko?"

 

"ah-eh... pwede po ba akong mag-lunch kasama sa inyo sir?break ko na din eh, hehe," goyo explained. 

 

this made EJ raise one eyebrow. "s-sure?"

 

"SYEMPRE NAMAN!" feli excitedly yelled. "in fact, lipat na lang ako ng table! enjoy!"

 

"HOY FELI--"

 

"enjoy daw po tayo sa date natin, sir!"

 

"WAG MO NGA AKONG I-SIR MAS MATANDA KA KAYA!!!" EJ screamed, his face reddened with embarrassment. 

 

"okay, anong itatawag ko sa'yo?"

 

"emilio!" feli suggested in the background, earning a middle finger from EJ.

 

"E-EJ na lang po," he says.

 

"'po?' parang nakaka-tanda nama--"

 

"EH MAS MATANDA KA NGA EH!"

 

"fine. i'm goyo, by the way. number twenty--"

 

"KUMAIN KA NGA NGA!"


End file.
